Sentimiento Mutuo
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: ¿Sentir amor es algo malo?, ¿los lazos de sangre son una barrera dificil de atrevesar?. El amor es irracional y capaz de destruir o formar cosas a su paso.
1. ¿Que es esto?

.

.

.

.

Creo que la aclaración de que los personajes de Naruto son de _**Masashi Kishimoto **_esta de mas, pero igual la hago.

.

.

.

.

_**Primer capitulo:**_

**:::::¿Qué es esto?:::::**

Un estruendoso golpe, seguido de un grito femenino se escucho por toda la aldea de Konohana, unos cuantos pájaros volaron por el aire asustados, algunas personas detuvieron su marcha al escucharlo, y muchos otros se asustaron por el mismo.

La responsable de tal grito era la Kunohichi encargada de hacer la guardia en el hospital ese día, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes un poco histérica debido a un ninja rubio que ahora estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

La joven ninja aun tenía un puño cerrado en el aire, y su respiración era sumamente agitada debido al esfuerzo de golpear a su amigo. Cuando noto como es que las personas en el lugar volteaban a mirarla, de inmediato recupero la compostura y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

-Ayúdenlo, por favor- le indico a una de las enfermeras que recogieran al rubio del suelo, mientras ella tomaba algunos papeles que momentos antes había dejado en el suelo por golpearlo.

Al estar recogiendo todos los documentos, sintió como alguien se acercaba hasta ella para ayudarla, al levantar la vista para ver a la persona que la ayudaba, se encontró con una joven de ojos blancos y cabello negro con destellos azules, que le sonreía mientras le daba algunos documentos.

-No deberías de tratarlo así Sakura - las dos se pararon al mismo tiempo. –El te ama- con la mirada señalo al rubio que estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera.

-Si me amara, no diría idioteces- tomo los papeles que la chica le ofrecía y los guardo en una carpeta.

-¿Qué te dijo?- desde algún tiempo eran buenas amigas, así que sentía la confianza de preguntarle esas cosas.

-Me dijo que…- la cara de Sakura comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo mientras recordaba lo que el rubio le dijo. –Me estaba creciendo el busto- término por decirlo, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuertemente los papeles en sus manos. Alcanzo a escuchar como la chica frente a ella, se reía por lo que le había pasado. –No es gracioso Hinata, todos escucharon- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo ya que la vergüenza volvía a ella.

-Perdón Sakura- paro de reírse y esta vez solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero es muy gracioso que te dijera eso-

-No dirías lo mismo si a ti te gritaran que tienes el busto muy grande- Sakura lo dijo en voz alta, para que su amiga experimentara lo mismo que ella, y al parecer funciono, ya que Hinata tenía la cara completamente roja a la vez que miraba de reojo como todos la miraban. –Lo vez- dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, mientras tomaba de la mano a la peli azul para llevarla a una habitación del hospital. –Cuando despierte, díganle que me espere- al pasar frente a Naruto, le indico a la enfermera lo que debía hacer cuando el despertara.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Sakura entro, para después indicarle a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo. La chica peli rosa se dirigió a la cama de hospital para revisar al paciente que estaba en ella, estaba conectado a una pequeña bolsa que goteaba algunas gotas de suero a su cuerpo, mientras algunas partes de sus brazos y cabeza estaban cubiertas por vendajes.

-¿Cómo esta?- una vez que nadie la miraba, Hinata volvió a tranquilizarse y así pudo preguntar por su primo.

-Bien, solo necesita descansar- aplico una inyección en el brazo del joven y camino hasta Hinata. –Debe cuidar esas heridas, podrían abrirse de nuevo- paso al lado de la chica y abrió la puerta. –Quédate con él, el tiempo que quieras- le sonrió para salir de la habitación.

-Arigato Sakura- Hinata hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, para agradecerle a su amiga, antes de que esta cerrara la puerta.

Cuando Sakura salió, Hinata dirigió de nuevo su vista hasta la cama frente a ella. Neji siempre habías sido fuerte, pero esta vez se veía débil, capaz de ser herido por cualquiera, se acerco a él y acaricio su frente para retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cama.

Con su mano delineo cada facción del rostro de su primo, dormido parecía un niño pequeño, pero aun así seguía siendo demasiado atractivo a sus ojos, tenía una mezcla de ternura y rudeza que lo hacían ver muy varonil y encantador a la vez.

-¿Hinata?- la pronunciación de su nombre hizo que ella saltara un poco hacia atrás debido al susto, pensaba que él estaba dormido, y nunca imagino qué le hablaría. -¿Eres tu?- Neji fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor a la persona frente a él.

-S-si Neji, s-soy yo- no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco debido a la impresión y el susto que él le había causado.

-¿Qué paso?- se toco la frente, a la vez que trataba de levantarse de su lugar. –Me duele la cabeza-

-Atacaron a tu equipo en la misión- Hinata pronto lo ayudo a que pudiera sentarse en la cama. -¿No lo recuerdas?- acerco un vaso con agua hasta su primo para que tomara un poco.

-Si… esos tipos eran fuertes- tomo el vaso de las manos de su prima y lo llevo a su boca. -¿Cómo están TenTen y Lee?- después de tomar el agua, le devolvió el vaso a Hinata.

-Bien, solo necesitan descanso- puso el vaso de donde lo había tomado para volver al lado de Neji. –Al igual que tú- su cara se tono seria, al saber que seria difícil que el se quedara en reposo el tiempo que le indicaron.

-¿Cuándo puedo irme?- no tomo en cuenta las palabras dichas por Hinata y comenzó a pararse de su cama.

-N-no lo se- trato de que no se levantara de la cama, poniéndose frente a el. –N-no h-hagas eso, p-podrías lastímate- puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Neji, y suavemente lo llevo de nuevo a la cama. –Preguntare cuando te dan de alta- cuando lo vio de nuevo en su cama, se giro a la puerta y salió.

Mientras tanto Neji, se quedo observando el techo de su habitación, no le gustaban los hospitales, pero como Ninja que era los visitaba muy seguido, quería levantarse he irse de ese lugar, pero sabia perfectamente que al hacerlo sin que un medico lo autorizara Hinata se preocuparía por él, y eso era lo ultimo que deseaba.

Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su frente, antes de despertar por completo sintió como algo cálido lo acariciaba, y estaba completamente seguro de que ese "algo" era la pequeña mano de Hinata. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios de tal solo recordar los ojos de la peli azul al momento de que él despertó y los miro, a pesar de tener el mismo color, eran totalmente opuestos, ella transmitía calidez, amor, con ellos era capaz de desarmarlo por completo aunque ella no lo supliera.

Una solo mirada de Hinata, podía hacer que Neji se volviera el mas indefenso ser sobre la tierra, solo ella podría volverlo vulnerable… débil, pero para fortuna de él, ella no sabia que contaba con dicho don.

Entre sus pensamientos, nunca escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Hinata y Sakura, solo hasta que esta ultima puso su mano en su muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

-Hinata me dijo que ya quieres irte- al hablarle, Sakura solo miraba el reloj en su muñeca para checar que el pulso de su paciente fuera correcto.

-Así es- dirigió una mirada fugas a su medico, para después clavar su mirada en Hinata.

-Creo que ya puedes irte- soltó la muñeca de Neji y se dispuso a tomar algunos apuntes en su libreta.-Pero necesitas descansar, o tus heridas se abrirán- dejo de lado su libreta y miro a su paciente. –Además de que deberás venir cada tercer día a que revise tus heridas-

-Lo hare- se levanto de inmediato de la cama y comenzó a desconectarse el suero que tenia. Pero Sakura lo detuvo para hacerlo ella misma, no sin antes un regaño por su falta de paciencia.

Después de algunos minutos en los que Neji tomo sus pertenecías y pudieron salir del hospital, los dos Hyuuga se dirigieron a la mansión de su clan, hay terminaría de recuperarse de todas las heridas provocadas por su misión, y abandonaría ese horrible lugar que olía a medicina, y cloro.

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, solo se dirigían miradas furtivas que según ellos el otro no detectaba.

Al llegar a la mansión, una eufórica Hanabi los esperaba en la entrada, junto con dos miembros del Bouke. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada, la joven Hyuuga de 13 años corrió hasta Neji y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que casi lo hace caer al suelo.

-Neji, que bueno que ya estés bien- entre más le hablaba, más lo abrazaba. –acabo de llegar de una misión, por eso no fui a verte-

-Hanabi- Hinata se acerco a su hermana, y con cuidado la tomo de un brazo para alejarla de Neji. –Neji necesita descansar- una vez que retiro a su hermana de su primo, vio como esta la miraba con rencor por alejarla de él.- s-sus h-heridas p-pueden a-abrirse- ante la mirada de la menor, comenzó a tartamudear, como siempre lo asía al estar nerviosa.

-vamos Neji – poco caso le hizo a su hermana mayor, y abrazo de nuevo a Neji del brazo. –Yo te llevare a tu habitación- le sonrió al mayor para comenzar a caminar.

-Gracias Hanabi san, pero yo puedo solo- retiro poco a poco su brazo de Hanabi, y miro a Hinata. –Además Hinata me cuidara este tiempo-

Un tono rojizo se apodero de la cara de Hinata, ante la mirada de su primo sobre ella, trago un poco de saliva y afirmo con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista de la de él.

-Vamos- Neji comenzó a caminar para entrar por completo a la mansión y así poder descansar un poco, ya que aunque nunca lo admitiera, su cuerpo no soportaba estar de pie, y mucho menos caminando. Los dos miembros del Bouke lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la casa, aunque con algunos "yo puedo solo" "déjenme" de Neji para que no lo ayudaran.

Cuando Hinata iba a comenzar a caminara para ir al lado de Neji, sintió como Hanabi la tomaba de la mano para que voltear a mirarla. No le dijo una sola palabra, solo la miro a los ojos, y con eso sabia que Hanabi estaba sumamente enfadada con ella.

-Hanabi- en cuanto pronuncio su nombre, la joven Hyuuga, soltó a su hermana y camino a la mansión para perderse de la vista de su hermana.

Aunque no sabia muy bien por que el enfado de Hanabi hacia ella, eso hizo que un pequeño nudo se formara en su garganta al ver la mirada que esta le dedico antes de irse, habían tenido muchas peleas antes, pero nunca la había mirada de esa manera antes.

-Hinata- Neji la llamo desde adentro de la mansión para que ella despertara de su "mundo" y entrara junto con ellos. Al escucharlo parpadeo un poco y corrió para llevarlo hasta su habitación y ayudarlo a que se recostara y durmiera un poco.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Neji, Hinata lo ayudo a entrar ayudada por los dos miembros del Bouke, lo llevaron hasta el Futón donde siempre dormía y lo recostaron hay. El sonido de la puerta al volverse a abrir, llamo la atención de todos los que estaban dentro del cuarto, por lo que dirigieron su vista al recién llegado.

-Hiashi san- Neji intento levantarse para saludar al líder del clan como es debido, pero él mismo Hiashi le indico con la cabeza que no lo hiciera, así que de nuevo se recostó, tal y como estaba al inicio.

-Salgan- con la voz autoritaria que lo caracterizaba, el líder Hyuuga ordeno que los miembros del Bouke abandonaran la habitación, y justo cuando Hinata iba a salir junto a ellos, su padre se lo impidió. –Tu quédate- aunque a Hinata le pareció un poco extraño que su padre no la dejara irse, lo obedeció y se quedo como el había ordenado.

Hiashi Hyuuga camino hasta el lado de su sobrino para poder mirarlo mejor, era increíble que después de una emboscada, saliera vivo y solo con algunas heridas, el hijo de su hermano, era muy fuerte, y digno de admiración.

-Que bien que salieras vivo Neji- puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino. –Pero ahora debes descansar-

-Gracias Hiashi san, eso hare- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de afirmación, ante él. Aunque por algún tiempo lo llego a odiar, la verdad es que en los últimos años había sido capaz de portarse como un padre con él.

-Hinata se hará cargo de ayudarte en lo que necesites- desvió la mirada de su sobrino, para mirar a su hija. -¿Te importaría hacerlo Hinata?- era raro que el preguntara la opinión de su hija, para un asunto así, pero lo hizo.

-No padre, con gusto cuidare de Neji- se acerco un poco hasta su padre y su primo. –Él ha sido mi guardia siempre, ahora yo seré su guardián- le dedico una sonrisa a Neji, que hizo que por unos segundos su rostro se tornara de un tono rojo, pero que disimulo volteando la cara para que ni su tío ni ella lo notaran.

-En ese caso- el líder Hyuuga se alejo de ellos y de nuevo abrió la puerta para salir de ese lugar. –Lo dejo a tu cuidado hija- después de eso salió dejando solos a los dos Hyuuga.

Hinata no aparto la mirada de la puerta por la cual había salido su padre, sabia perfectamente que él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, ni mucho menos de expresar alguna emoción o algo parecido, pero había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que había algo que le ocultaba, pero no sabia muy bien que era ese "algo" que escondía su mirada.

-Hinata- la voz de Neji, de nuevo la hizo volver a la realidad. -¿Pasa algo?- tomo la mano de su prima entre las de él.

-N-no- sonrió para él, y luego se sonrojo un poco al ver que la tenia tomada de la mano. –P-por que no d-duermes un p-poco- intento cubrirlo con los cobertores, pero él tomo su otra mano y no dejo que hiciera nada.

-Gracias- acerco las manos de Hinata a su pecho, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

-¿Neji?- le gustaba la sensación que sentía en esos momentos, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, su respiraría a volverse irregular, estaba sintiendo cosas por el chico frente a ella, que no debería de sentir. –I-iré por a-algo de c-comer- se alejo rápidamente de su lugar y casi corrió a la puerta. –A-ahora vuelvo- salió rápido de esa habitación y dejo atrás al chico que hacia latir con fuerza su corazón. –_"¿Qué me esta pasando?"-_ al estar fuera de la habitación, lo pronuncio como un susurro para ella misma, a la vez que levaba sus manos a su pecho para tratar de controlar los latidos de su corazón, debía de tranquilizarse, no podía, no debía de sentirse de esa manera.

Mientras tanto Neji clavo su blanca mirada en la puerta, sabia que Hinata aun estaba del otro lado. No sabia si ella sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo desde algún tiempo, ni el mismo sabia que era lo que sentía hacia ella, solo sabia que nunca había experimentado un sentimiento igual. Al estar cerca de ella, salía una personalidad que creía no tener, sentía más que un cariño fraternal por esa chica, pero no sabía si ese sentimiento seria…apropiado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para que Hinata volviera a entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez con una bandeja llena de comida, entre jugo, pan, sopa caliente, gelatina, y algunas frutas frescas. Abrió con un pie la puerta, y al estar adentro, el cerro con el mismo.

-E-espero te g-guste Neji- llego hasta él y puso la bandeja frente a su primo, este a su vez se sentó en el Futón para estar en una posición mas cómoda para poder comer.

-¿Quieres que me coma todo esto?- miro la comida que Hinata le había llevado, para después mirarla a ella. -¿No creer que es mucho?-

-N-necesitas f-fuerzas- le sonrió y le ofreció un poco de fruta para que comenzara a comer.

Cuando Hinata le extendió la mano para que él tomara la fruta, Neji de nuevo tomo su mano, pero esta vez la jalo hacia el para que ella, se acercara.

-Hinata- susurro su nombre antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

**Continuara………………**

* * *

Soy mala lo se espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad soy nueva con esta pareja, y la escribí como parte de un desafío, espero comentarios, criticas constructivas, y demás.

n_n

No sean malitas y dejen su Review, quisiera saber que piensan de la historia.


	2. Cómplices y secretos a la luz

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Segundo capitulo:**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**::::: **__**Cómplices y secretos a la luz**__** :::::**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La sensación de sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los de él, fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, de lo que soñaba, la calidez de su cuerpo fue mucho mejor de lo que él mismo pensó. Poco a poco subió una de sus manos hasta toca la mejilla de Hinata, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para poder tomarla del cuello y poder sentirla aun mas cerca.

Hinata por su parte se dejo llevar por él, su pensamiento se nublo y solo se dedico a sentir lo que Neji le provocaba, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Neji y disfruto del dulce beso que este le daba, al menos hasta que el estruendoso golpe de la puerta al abrirse los hizo separarse bruscamente.

-Hinata- por la puerta entró una muy enfadada Hanabi, que al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana mayor, lo hizo de una manera un tanto "furiosa". -¿Qué están haciendo?- dirigió su mirada a los dos chico frente a ella, y comenzó a caminar. –No olviden que en esta casa hay muchos…Byakugan- esa ultima palabra fue directamente a Hinata, la cual se quedo estática en su lugar y con un poco de miedo en su rostro.

-Hanabi- por la misma puerta que la joven había entrado, lo hizo su padre, el cual la llamo de manera severa, o al menos así le pareció a ella. – Ve al dojo y espera ahí- cuando su hija estaba apuntó de reclamarle algo, le dirigió una mirada aun peor que la otra para que guardara silencio.

La joven hizo caso a su padre y camino a la puerta, pero antes de salir y gusto cuando estaba al lado de su padre le susurro "veremos que dice ella cuando se entere lo que planeas" después de eso salió por completo del lugar, no sin antes volver a dirigirle una mirada de furia a Hinata.

Una vez que Hiashi se quedo a solas con su hija y su sobrino, miro como ella estaba con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, y él dirigía su vista a otra dirección para no mirarlo a los ojos, eso solo indicaba una cosa, cosa que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-Hinata- su padre la llamo para que ella volteara a mirarlo. Una vez que tuvo la atención de su hija, confirmo en su mirada lo que ya sabía. –Tu equipo te espera en el jardín- cuando ella lo escucho de inmediato se paro y corrió a la puerta, una vez ahí se giro para hacer una pequeña reverencia a los dos hombres presentes, y luego salió de prisa hacia el jardín. –Neji- cuando su otra hija se fue, ahora se dirigió a su sobrino.

-Si Hiashi san- le hablo pero en ningún momento lo miro a los ojos, no le temía, pero se sentía avergonzado al haber besado a su primogénita.

-Conquístala- Hiashi se giro, pero aun así pudo ver la mirada que su sobrino le dedicaba, era una mezcla entre confusión, asombro y duda. –Hinata es una chica muy inocente- llevo una mano hasta su larga cabellera castaña y se acomodo un poco su cabello. –Ha sufrido al igual que tú, pero…- hizo un pausa y cerro lentamente la puerta –Aun cree en el amor- cerro definitivamente la puerta, dejando a un Neji algo confuso por sus palabras.

* * *

-Hasta que llegas Hinata- Kiba estaba recostado sobre el pasto mientras Akamaru le servía de almohada. –Tuvimos que soportar a tu hermana cuando nos recibió- se levanto de su lugar y sacudió un poco su ropa. –Es una chiquilla odiosa-

-P-perdón por l-la d-demora- camino hasta su compañero y acaricio la cabeza del fiel compañero de Kiba, mientras este la miraba, siempre se portaba tan cariñosa con Akamaru que le provocaba algo de celos.

-Hanabi dijo que cuidabas de Neji- Shino salió de atrás de algunas plantas y flores que estaban en el lugar y camino hacia sus dos amigos, con algunos insectos en las manos.

-Si- cuando los recuerdos del beso con Neji volvieron a su mente, un intenso color rojo se apodero de su cara.

-Ya veo- el domador de insectos se acomodo sus gafas oscuras a la vez que miraba la reacción de su compañera. -¿Y como esta?-

-Bien, s-solo necesita d-descanso- inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras hablaba de él.

-Tenten y Lee, dijeron que vendrían a verlo- Kiba por su parte comenzó a jugar con algunas mariposas que se aceraban a Shino.

-Hinata san- un miembro del Bouke interrumpió la platica con sus amigos, mientras que la llamaba desde una de las puertas de la mansión. Cuando fue hasta él, este le indico que había dos personas que deseaban ver a Neji, y las cuales decían ser parte de su equipo. Hinata le indicó que los dejara pasar y los llevara hasta la habitación de su primo.

-Al parecer ya llegaron- Cuando Kiba logro atrapar una mariposa, se disponía a dársela a Akamaru para que él la persiguiera, pero la mano de Shino se lo impidió.

-¿No tenias que ir con tu hermana?- le quito de las manos la pequeña mariposa y la deposito en una hermosa flor roja cercana a él.

-¡Es verdad!- al parecer se había olvidado de su compromiso con su hermana mayor, así que salo corriendo de la mansión Hyuuga, seguido por su fiel amigo. –Nos veremos luego- desde la calle alcanzo a gritarles a sus amigos, que los vería después.

-Tu amigo es muy escandaloso- Hanabi estaba sentada sobre el pasto en l que antes estaba Kiba. –Además huele a perro- frunció un poco la nariz y desvió la mirada a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Hanabi?- no la había visto llegar, mucho menos había visto a que hora se había puesto a su lado. -¿No estabas con papa?- le extraño que ella estuviera hay en lugar de estar entrenando como siempre lo hacia.

-El Hokage lo mando llamar- rodeo el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo. -¿Qué es lo que tienes tú?- se paro frente a ella y clavo su mirada en los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Y-yo…?- Aunque no sabia a que se refería, un extraño nerviosismo se apodero de ella.

De pronto una hermosa mariposa se cruzo entre la mirada de las dos hermanas, lo cual hizo que ambas desviaran la mirada para ver como volaba hacia los rosales que su madre había plantado antes de morir. Por algunos segundos, las dos se olvidaron de la otra, y se quedaron con la vista en la hermosa imagen que el pequeño insecto y las flores les brindaba.

-Toma- una flor blanca con una pequeña Catarina en su interior apareció frente a Hanabi. Cuando esta levanto la mirada para ver quien se la daba, se encontró con el rostro casi cubierto por completo del amigo de su hermana. – Su significado es…pura- le extendió un poco mas la mano para que Hanabi la tomara por completo, y así lo hizo.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la menor, al tener la flor y el insecto entre sus manos, de nuevo miro a la persona que se lo había dado y por un momento creyó ver sus ojos a través de esas gafas oscuras. De inmediato se giro y entro a la mansión a pasos largos y rápidos.

-¿Shino?- Hinata se quedo mirando a su amigo, era raro que él hiciera algo así, por lo general se queda apartado de cualquier discusión.

-Lo hice para que ya no te molestara- se acomodo las gafas y metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su gabardina. Al ver como es que su amiga lo miraba, decidió cambiar de tema para que ya lo no hiciera, ya que aunque ella no lo viera, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. –Sabe lo de tú y Neji-

Con eso hizo que Hinata lo mirara con cara de duda, y ahora lo mirara con cara de sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabia él? Solo había sido un beso y ya todos lo sabían.

-¿C-como es q-que…?- además de su ya típica cara completamente roja, un tic nervoso se apodero de ella al mover los dedos de manera circular uno sobre otro. Al parecer el plan de Shino por hacer que ella se olvidara del asunto con su hermana funciono, ahora estaba más preocupada por saber como se había enterado.

**Continuara…………….**

* * *

**(¯`•.•´¯) (¯`•.•´¯)**

**¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´ ¤ °º ¤**

Espero y este segundo capitulo les haya gustado, como ya dije antes no soy una experta en esta pareja, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para que sea un fic lindo, tierno, romántico y demás.

Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme Review, eso me ayuda a saber que piensan de mi manera de escribir y que tal va la historia.

***uchihyu:** _Tu comentario fue el primero que recibí, así que "gracias"._

***lilylupin17:**_ Creo que actualice rápido o ¿Qué piensas?, me gusta mucho que a una fan NejiHina le haya gustado mi fic, eso quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien. Conforme pasen los capítulos te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, y así tus dudas se resolverán **n_n**_

***vampirville:** _Debo decir que tú tienes ventaja, y ya sabes de que hablo. Igual quisiera que siguieras leyendo mi fic y me mandaras tu Review._

***dika no sora:**_ ¿Un beso de Neji? Espera lo que vendrá en un futuro **n///n**, pero no te diré mas, tendrás que esperar y leerlo._


	3. Conquista

**Tercer capitulo:**

**::::: ****Conquista**** ::::: **

Durante toda la noche Neji no pudo pensar en nada mas que no fueran las palabras de su tío, pero sobre todo en una en especial "conquístala" ¿Acaso él sabia lo que paso con Hinata?¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo con que Hinata estuviera con él?, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle de solo pensar y darle vueltas a lo mismo.

Se levanto un poco del futon que utilizaba como cama y miro todo a su alrededor, se sentía cansado, pero el echo de estar ahí sin hacer nada lograba hacer que se sintiera un estorbo. Dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió a su anterior posición, en la cual solo podía ver el techo blanco de la habitación, odiaba admitirlo, pero no haría nada que hiciera que sus heridas volvieran a abrirse.

Era un ninja de elite, y estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero no soportaría ver el dolor en los ojos de Hinata a causa de un descuido de su parte. Adoraba ver los ojos de su prima, para él eran únicos entre todos los Hyuuga. Una idea cruzo por su mente mientras que se levantaba de un solo salto de su lugar. Si su tío sabía que entre él y Hinata había algo y dio "indirectamente" su aprobación, él aprovecharía eso, antes de que alguien más se le adelantara.

Salió de su habitación sin que nadie lo notara, desde hace mas de dos horas Hinata había salido con su equipo a entrenar, por lo que no tardaba en llegar, y lo primero que ella asía al llegar, era ir a verlo, por lo que esta vez él le tendría un pequeño "regalo".

Camino hasta el jardín y busco con la mirada algunas flores que le parecieron las más bellas del jardín. A pesar de que era Hinata las que las cuidaba, esperaba que no se enfadara con él por cortarlas, tomo de una de todas las que estaba ahí y se encamino de nuevo a su habitación.

Busco entre los cajones de su alcoba algunos listones de los pergaminos que utilizaba para aprender técnicas, y con ellos sujeto el ramillete de flores mientras trataba de que se acomodaran mejor y se viera lindo.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar escucho como es que Hinata llegaba a la mansión y como saludo a su paso a todos los miembros del Bouke, estaba a pocos pasos de su habitación, y Neji no sabia donde esconder el ramo que tenia entre las manos, no quería que llegara y lo viera, al menos no aun.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente mientras que Hinata se dejaba ver del otro lado, su ropa y cara estaban un poco sucias, pero eso la hacia ver de una manera mas infantil, cosa que le encantaba a Neji, siempre pensó que ella era linda, pero cada vez que saca su lado infantil, lo era aun mas.

-H-Hola N-Neji- lo saludo tímidamente mientras terminada de entrar por completo. -¿C-cómo te s-sienes h-hoy?- camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien- en cuanto Neji noto que la puerta se abría, oculto el ramo entre el cobertor que tenia sobre él. -¿Qué tal la misión?- teniéndola mas cerca, noto como también su cabello estaba revuelto y caía por su espalda de una manera muy desordenada.

-Kiba kun m-me d-dejo muy a-agotada- al pronunciar el nombre de ese chico, Neji noto como es que la mirada de Hinata se ilumino un poco mientras que de su cara aparecía una sonrisa. –Él y Akamaru t-tienen m-mucha e-energía- inconscientemente las manos de Neji se tensaron ante la idea de que a Hinata le gustara ese chico perro.

-Y ¿Abúrame?- al menos saber que el chico insecto estaba con ellos, lo haría sentirse mejor.

-Shino kun, n-no estuvo c-con nosotros- Hinata miro lo desordenado de la habitación de Neji, y comenzó a ordenarla un poco. –T-tenia una m-misión con su c-clan- mientras levantaba algunos de los pergaminos que Neji dejo tirados, noto como no tenían la cinta que los mantenía cerrados. –N-Neji ¿Sabes d-donde e-esta la c-cinta de estos p-pergaminos?- dirigió su mirada hacía su primo con los pergaminos en la mano, y vio como él tenia la vista clavada en la puerta y como su cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso.

Poco a poco ella se acerco hasta él, tenia mido que alguna herida le estuviera causando dolor, pero también tenia miedo de preguntarle y que él no se dignara a contestarle.

Por la cabeza de Neji cruzaba la idea de salir de ahí e ir directamente con ese chico perro y dejarle las cosas en claro "no te acerques a Hinata o te mato", pero también sabia que ese chico era uno de los mejores amigos de ella, y hacer eso no seria muy inteligente.

"maldito Inuzuka, me las pagara" sabia que Kiba no había hecha nada mas que entrenar con ella, pero aun así no soportaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran solos. De pronto sintió como Hinata se acercaba hasta él a paso lento, de seguro preocupada al verlo en ese estado.

Giro un poco sus ojos para verla, y en efecto ella tenia una mueca de angustia en su cara mientras lo veía. De los labios de Neji salió un pequeño suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada y poco a poco sacaba el arreglo florar.

Cuando lo saco noto como las flores estaban quebradas y algunas casi sin ningún pétalo, al haberlas metido tan rápidamente sobre el cobertor, las había dañado demasiado, se dio un golpe mental, mientras la furia llegaba a su ser, siempre se caracterizo por hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora era un total fracaso.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar las flores a una esquina, la mano de Hinata se lo impidió, él volteo a mirarla y esta solo se dedico a quitarle suavemente las flores de las manos mientras las acomodaba un poco.

-Eran para ti- Neji hizo que ella dejara su labor con las flores para mirarlo.

-¿P-Para mi?- no podía creer que él se tomara ese detalle hacia ella.

-Si, pero las arruine- volteo su cara a otra dirección para que ella no notara su sonrojo en ese momento. –Soy un desastre en esto-

-¿En e-esto?- esta vez si que no comprendía de qué hablaba el genio Hyuuga.

-En… conquistarte- apretó los puños sobre el cobertor que tenia en las piernas. –No se como hacerlo bien- nunca pensó que algo tan "fácil" como decían todos los chicos de su edad, para él fuera tan difícil.

-¡¿N-Neji?!- Hinata no podía creer lo que su primo le acababa de decir, ¿Él quería conquistarla a ella?, la chica mas torpe de toda la aldea.

-Perdón, por arruinarlas- esta vez si que se sentía un idiota.

-Shino d-dijo que t-tu s-sentías algo p-por m-mi- cuando Neji giro su cabeza para verla, ella bajo la mirada y abrazo las flores sobre su pecho.

-¿Él lo sabe?- ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado ese Abúrame?, esa pregunta fue la primera que paso por la cabella de Neji, al escuchar eso de labios de Hinata.

-S-si- abrazo un poco más fuerte las flores y junto el valor para levantar la mirada. –D-dijo q-que la m-manera en q-que s-siempre me v-ves, d-demuestra mas q-que un a-amor f-fraternal- aunque le costo mucho decirlo, al final lo logro.

Neji se quedo mirándola, ¿Acaso eran tan obvio?, bueno el Abúrame siempre había sido un genio para descifrar a las personas, sin proponérselo, una sonrisa aparición en los labios de Neji, no solo Hiashi había notado lo que sentía por Hinata, sino también el campanero de equipo de ella.

Era capaz de ocultar perfectamente sus emociones, la tristeza, el odio, el rencor, todo, pero al parecer el amor por la chica frente a él era imposible de ocultar.

-¿Y tu que sientes por mi?- con mas delicadeza de la que él creyó tener, tomo la mejilla de Hinata entre su mano. -¿Me amas?-

Hinata comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, y su cara comenzó a tomar un tono demasiado rojo para ser normal en un ser humano, sus manos temblaban y su labio inferior comenzó a moverse en contra de su voluntad. No creyó a Neji capaz de hacerle tal pregunta, y mucho menos tan directamente.

-Y-Yo…- en cualquier momento caería desmayada, y no seria capaz de contestarle.

-Hinata- Neji la tomo de la nuca sin dejar de tomar su barbilla. –Dime que sientes por mi- se acerco hasta su rostro y pudo sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. -¿Me amas?-

Ella trago un poco de saliva, verlo así era demasiado para ella, y aunque ya se habían besado, ahora lo veía completamente diferente, sentía sus manos sobre su mejilla y nuca, su corazón le latía a mil por hora y hasta llegaba a dolerle.

-N-Neji y-yo- cerró los ojos y junto el valor para decírselo.

_**Continuara…………….**_

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme n_n valen mil.**_

_**Espero y la historia y el capitulo les haya gustado. Lo hago con cariño para ustedes.**_

_*****_**LennaParis**: _Si el beso de Neji en el capitulo anterior te gusto, ya quiero saber que pensaras del capitulo cuarto, así que espéralo. n///n_

*** ****lilylupin17****:** _No importa que antes no hayas dejado Review, lo importante es que ya lo hiciste. No dijo que sea bueno que descuides tus cursos por leer mi fic, Pero me da mucho gusto que lo hagas, eso quiere decir que algo hago bien._

*** ****Yukime Hiwatari**: _Los capítulos cada vez serán mas "intensos" así que espero te sigan gustando igual._

*******gorath089****:** _Gracias por decir que manejo bien a los personajes, se que no soy muy buena, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, y creo que eso se nota._


	4. ¿Títere?

**Cuarto capitulo:**

**::::::: ¿Títere? :::::::**

-N-Neji yo y-yo…- de nuevo Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos y miro los de su primo frente a ella. –C-Creo q-que s-si- anqué en algún tiempo creyó estar enamorada de cierto rubio, el sentimiento que ahora experimentaba por él chico frente a ella, era mucho mas fuerte.

-¿Crees?- esa respuesta lo lastimo un poco, no sabia si sentirse bien o mal por que ella creyera amarlo, él deseaba que ella estuviera segura.

-N-No se c-como e-es e-estar e-enamorada- bajo un poco la vista y cerro sus manos en puño mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja, aun mas de lo que ya estaba. –L-Lo q-que siento p-por t-ti…e-es muy d-diferente a l-lo que s-sentía por N-Naruto- con dificultan paso un poco de saliva y contuvo su deseo por llorar. –E-Estoy c-confundida-

Neji la miraba como quien mira a una niña pequeña cuando confiesa una travesura, en cierta manera eso era Hinata para él, una pequeña niña que nuca crecería. Un suave suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras levantaba el rostro de Hinata para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Si sientes algo diferente por mí, a lo que sentías por Naruto, y si tienes dudas- se acerco aun más a su rostro, hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella. –Tendré que despejar tus dudas- al terminar de decirlo, unió sus labios con los de ella como ya antes lo había echo.

Anqué estaba confundida sobre si lo que sentía por Neji era amor o no, no podía negar que sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, y sentirlo cerca, la hacían sentir muy bien. Con un poco de timidez rodeo el cuello de su primo con sus manos y acaricio dulcemente sus cabellos mientras disfrutaba del beso que él de daba.

Al sentir como Hinata paso sus manos por su cuello y nuca, además de cómo acariciaba sus cabellos, una corriente muy extraña para él atravesó su columna vertebral haciéndolo que de un solo movimiento tomara a Hinata de la cintura y la juntara mas a su cuerpo.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que hacían, solo se estaban dejando llevar por un impulso y un sentimiento mutuo, aunque ellos aun lo desconocieran hasta cierto punto.

El beso cada vez iba tomando mas intensidad, los labios de Neji se movían mas necesitados sobre los de Hinata, anuqué en un principio esto la desconcertó un poco, su instinto le gritaba lo que él quería. Y sin oponer mucha resistencia, ella obedeció a su "voz" interior.

Poco a poco Hinata fue abriendo sus labios para que Neji tuviera acceso a su boca por completo, cosa que no se hizo esperar por él, en cuanto noto como ella le daba acceso a su boca, encantado acepto la invitación. Ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro, aunque Neji parecía enseñarle a Hinata como era el arte de un verdadero beso.

Antes de que las cosas volvieran a toma mas intensidad, Neji se separo de ella, lo hizo de manera lenta y calmada, mientras aun sentía el cálido aliento de Hinata sobre él. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, donde podía ver los ojos de su prima, así como el adorable sonrojo que la caracterizaba, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

Él ya no tenia duda de lo que ella sentía por él, solo faltaba que Hinata se convenciera de lo que ella en verdad siente. Solo faltaba que Hinata supiera la diferencia entre… admiración y amor.

-¿Aun tienes dudas?- esta vez "su demonio interior" obligo a Neji a jugar un poco con Hinata, quería escucharla decir que lo amaba, y lo lograría costara lo costara.-O acaso, ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Al ver la sonrisa de Neji, y la pregunta que él le hizo, una fuerte ráfaga de vergüenza llego hasta ella, ¿tan notorio fue que el beso le gusto?, no sabia que responderle, nunca le diría que ese beso fue lo mas grandioso que le había pasado, pero tampoco se lo podía negar, así que hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer cuando la vergüenza ganaba la batalla… se desmayo.

* * *

Hanabi estaba completamente agotada y tirada en el dojo de entrenamiento de la mansión, el entrenamiento la había dejado agotada, pero lo que verdaderamente la tenía sumida en la rabia y el coraje, eran su hermana mayor y Neji.

Sabia perfectamente lo que había entre ellos, y peor aun sabia que su padre estaba de acuerdo, no necesitaba ser un gran genio para notar las miradas cómplices entre Hinata y Neji, y mas aun si esos dos se ponían a besarse en la mansión, sabiendo que ahí hay demasiados Byakugan que lo pueden ver todo.

Con el último rastro de sus fuerzas dio un último golpe a un pequeño muñeco de madera que utilizaba para entrenar, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con su rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?- esa pregunta la repetía cientos de veces mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños y sus lágrimas mojaban el mismo. -¿Por qué ella y no yo?- en un intento por sentirse un poco mejor con ella misma, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo quería escapar de ella y de sus sentimientos.

Para su mala suerte en su camino se cruzo con su hermana mayor. Después del desmayo que sufrió por culpa de Neji, al despertarse ya estaba en su recamara y recostada sobre su cama, de seguro él fue quien la había llevado, se sentía aun un poco mareada por las emociones que él provoco en ella, pero nunca olvidaba sus obligaciones como Kunoichi, así que después de despejarse un poco la mente, decidió ir a entrenar un poco para así reflexionar sobre la pregunta de Neji _¿Me amas?_, fue ahí donde se topo con Hanabi.

Al ver a su pequeña hermana con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y sus puños algo rojos y lastimados, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo en un gesto maternal que siempre tenia hacia ella.

-¿Q-Que te p-paso H-Hanabi?- se separo de ella y limpio un poco el rostro de la menor con sus manos. -¿E-Estas b-bien?-

Por su parte Hanabi solo la miraba con un rencor acumulado dentro de ella, que no era capaz de contener. De un segundo a otro, Hinata tenia su mano sobre su mejilla para tratar de contener el ardor que tenia, Hanabi la había abofeteado mientras retrocedía de su lado.

-No finjas estar preocupada por mi- ella misma se limpio las pocas lagrimas que aun quedaba en su rostro. –Eres patética Hinata, siempre has sido y siempre serás un títere para el clan- adopto la postura que todo Hyuuga tiene frente a un enemigo, la que su padre le heredo y de la cual ella hace gala. – o me dirás que no lo sabes-

-¿S-Saber q-que?- el golpe en si no la lastimo, pero la actitud de su hermana hacia ella, si lograba hacerle una profunda herida.

-Lo que el clan quiere que hagas- al ver el estado de su hermana, la hizo sentirse bien, anuqué no tuviera el amor de Neji, tenia el poder de hacer sufrir a Hinata. –Lo dijo, eres patética hermanita-

-¿Q-Que q-quieres d-decir?- sabia que el consejo Hyuuga nunca la reconocía como Líder, también sabia que la consideraban patéticamente débil como decía su hermana, pero no sabia que era "su títere".

-Si hermanita- Hanabi comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Hinata.-El consejo quiere que te cases con Neji, dicen que así no serás una líder tan vergonzosa, así será Neji él líder, y no tú- se paro frente a ella y lanzo su último golpe. –Neji y papa están de acuerdo, solo que querían que tu no te enteraras, eso es algo humillante para ti, ¿o no hermanita?-

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse, las palabras de Neji, sus besos, todo solo había sido para que ella cayera en su juego, otra vez la estaban menospreciando, otra vez le restregaban en la cara "su vergüenza" al ser la primogénita Hyuuga.

Cuando Hanabi vio el estado de Hinata, un nudo se formo en su garganta, quería verla sufrir, pero no creyó que sus palabras llagaran a herirla tanto. Hinata se veía como una muñeca sin vida, sus ojos totalmente carentes de emociones, su cara sin rastro alguno de vida, parecía que solo era un adorno más de la mansión.

-¿H-Hinata?- la voz de Hanabi tembló un poco al ver el estado de su hermana, al acercarse y tocar uno de sus brazos, miro como de los ojos de su hermana mayor corrían gruesa lagrimas que bajaban rápidamente hasta chocar con el suelo, la miro alejarse de ella, y salir corriendo a la calle.

Al atravesar la gran puerta de manera que se interponía entre la calle y la gran mansión Hyuuga, Hanabi miro a los dos compañeros de equipo de su hermana, que al verla en ese estado, la llamaron, pero ella solo los ignoro y se perdió de su vista.

Hanabi corrió tras ella para tratar de alcanzarla, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas palabras, sabia que Hinata era sensible, pero nunca creyó que por su culpa se pusiera de esa manera. Cuando estaba a punto de pasara a los compañeros de su hermana, uno de estos la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- al voltear a mirar quien la había detenido, se encontró con las gafas oscuras de Shino, el mismo que le había entregado la flor.

-Deja que sea Kiba, quien vaya con ella- en cuanto el Inuzuca escucho su nombre, él y Akamaru salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido Hinata.

-Pero yo soy su hermana- se zafo del agarre del Abúrame y lo miro retadora.

-También eres quien la lastimo- se acomodo las gafas y miro como la castaña bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus puños con fuerza. –Ven- le extendió la mano, para que ella la tomara. –Tenemos que hablar-.

Anqué dudosa, Hanabi tomo la mano de Shino, seguro y él le reclamaría por tratar mal a Hinata, siempre se habían portado como hermanos con ella, aun mas que ella misma que si era su hermana.

Al sentir la fría mano de Shino tocar la suya, un involuntario y notorio sonrojo se apodero de ella, bajo la mirada y oculto su mirada tras su flequillo, era una doblemente tonta, primeo hace sufrir a su hermana, y luego se sonrojo por tomar la mano de un chico "bicho".

**Continuara………………………..**

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen el fic, muchas gracias por comentar y decirme que les parece la historia. También muchas gracias por sus consejos y recomendaciones, creadme que las tomo en cuenta._

_Como ya he dicho tenia miedo de publicar este fic, ya que pensaba no tendría aceptación alguna, pero me gusta saber que si les gusta, aunque solo sea a las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme._

_**Gracias por comentar:**_

_*****_**LennaParis****: **_Solo la dejo un poco en shock espera ver lo que viene. Que bueno que te guste la historia y como la manejo, espero ahora no tener tantas faltas de ortografía, o al menos tener las minimas posibles._

*** ****gorath089**_:Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me esfuerzo por poner esos pequeños detallito que muchos escritores olvidan y que le dan más emoción a la lectura. Y si trato de mejorar cada vez que escribo, lo que se me paso la ultima vez, alguien me lo dice y yo lo corrijo. Saludos_

*** ****dika no sora****: **_No es la mitad, es lo mas emociónate, pero dime ¿Qué te pareció el beso entre Neji y Hinata? Me quedo bien ¿O no? __**n///n**_

*** ****lilylupin17****:**_ Tengo a una lectora "pandita" y a ti sin uñas__**, n_n**__ perdón pero no puedo evitar reírme, la verdad pensé que mi fic nadie lo leería, es la primera vez que escribo un Nejihina y la verdad tenia miedo de cómo lo tomaran. Pero me da gusto saber que lo leen y les gusta._

*** ****fujioka-chan****:**_ Soy mala muy mala __**n_n**__, y pido perdón al "pandita" que fuiste por mi culpa, aunque me alegra que la historia te guste tanto coma para desvelarte en leer mi fic. Gracias por comentar eso me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo._


	5. No es verdad

**::::::: **_**¿No es verdad?**_** :::::::**

-¡Hinata!- aunque Kiba no necesitaba grita para localizar a su amiga, lo hacia solo para saber si ella deseaba que él estuviera a su lado.

— ¡K-Kiba k-kun! —de entre algunos arbustos Hinata salió corriendo para abrazarse de su amigo, el cual la recibió entre sus brazos mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él, odiaba verla en ese estado, pero mas odiaba no poder hacerla sentir mejor.

Estuvieron así por largo rato, Hinata abrazada de Kiba y Akamaru al lado de ellos, solo podían escuchar llorar a Hinata y esperar que su amiga pudiera hablar y desahogarse aun más.

Poco a poco la respiración de Hinata así como sus sollozos se fueron calmando, anqué aun seguía fuertemente sujeta a la camisa de su amigo, él y Shino eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo, a pesar de tener a Hanabi en su vida, ella nunca se había portado como una hermana verdadera, por lo que no sabia como era tener hermanos en su vida.

-¿Ya te encentras mejor?- Kiba se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Con una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de la peli azul. –Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, Hinata- con toda la delicadeza y ternura que poseía, Kiba limpio por competo el rostro de su amiga.

—L-Lo se y g-gracias K-Kiba kun— de nuevo se abrazo a su amigo, no era la primera vez que él la veía llorando, siempre había sabido como consolarla y hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Me dirás que paso?- acaricio los largos cabellos de Hinata mientras la separaba de él y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a un árbol cercano y sentarse juntos.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras Akamaru se recostaba a su lado y lamia una de sus manos. Al sentir el húmedo contacto de la lengua del amigo de Kiba, Hinata levanto su mirada y acaricio un poco la cabeza del enorme perro.

—S-Solo soy u-un objeto p-para t-todos—clavo sus ojos en Akamaru mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!- Kiba se levanto de su lugar y se puso frente a ella. –Para Akamaru, Shino y yo, eres nuestra amiga y… hermana- le dedico una gran sonrisa a la chica frente a él mientras un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—L-Lo se— miro a su amigo y un nudo se formo en su garganta, tal vez ellos eran las únicas personas que en verdad la estimaban un poco.

-Entonces- de nuevo su cara se torno seria y la miro aun más fraternalmente que antes. –¿Me dirás que te pasó?-

Hinata bajo un poco la vista y llevo sus manos hasta su pecho para tratar de evitar que este le siguiera doliendo al recordar las palabras de Hanabi. Una lagrima corrió de nuevo por su rostro mientras que trataba de decir todo lo que le hacia tanto daño.

* * *

-Hiashi san- desde el interior de su recamara, el patriarca Hyuuga escucho como lo llamaban a la vez que golpeaban un poco la puerta, por la voz, reconoció inmediatamente de que se trataba de Neji.

-Pasa Neji- dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su habitación para poder mirar a su sobrino entrar.

-Disculpe la molestia Hiashi san- Al entrar hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el mayor y se acerco a una distancia prudente de él. –Pero quería saber si sabe algo de Hinata san-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- termino por acortar la distancia entre él y su sobrino y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Salió desde temprano y no ha vuelto aún-

-Ya veo- de nuevo se alejo de Neji y se sentó en una pequeña silla cerca de la entrada. –La vi discutiendo con Hanabi- bajo un poco la vista y parecía meditar un poco. –Parece que Hanabi lastimo a Hinata con sus palabras-.

-¡¿Qué?!- no era raro que Hanabi y Hinata en ocasiones pelearan, pero siempre eran cosas muy superficiales que solucionaban de inmediato. -¿Pero como?¿Que fue lo que le dijo?-

-La verdad- levanto la mirada pero se notaba que ya no tenía el mismo semblante frio y calculador que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué verdad?- Neji levanto una ceja y ahora él fue hasta su tío. -¿Qué pudo haber lastimado?-

-Hanabi se entero que el consejo quiere que tu y Hinata se casen- Hiashi tomo un poco de aire, nunca le había costado habar y mucho menos decir las cosas, pero esta vez si que le costaba. –Si tú y ella se casan, de inmediato será la líder, aunque solo sea…en apariencia-

-No entiendo- de hecho Neji se perdió desde que su tío dijo "tú y Hinata se casen", pero nunca le diría eso al hombre frente a él.

-Al ser marido y mujer, tú serias el líder de este clan, tomarías las decisiones, y toda la responsabilidad, después de todo serias el marido de la líder, y tendrías el derecho de hacer esas cosas.-

-¿Eso fue lo que lastimo a Hinata?-

-Ella cree que solo la utilizamos, cree que solo es…un objeto para el clan y para ti- clavo los ojos en los de su sobrino para esperar la respuesta que este le daría.

-Ella no es un objeto para mi- su voz sonaba tan segura que a Hiashi le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro sin darse cuenta. –Yo la amo-

-Lo se- el líder Hyuuga noto como en el rostro de su sobrino aparecía el asombro por sus palabras. –Por eso te dije que la conquistaras- se levanto de su lugar y abrió la puerta. –Ahora ve y búscala- le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera.

-Si- camino y salió rápidamente por la puerta, no sabia como pero él debía de encontrar a Hinata y convencerla de que no sabía nada sobre lo que el consejo paneaba y que nuca la considerarían un objeto.

Activo su Byakugan y comenzó a buscar por toda la aldea, pero no daba resultado parecía que Hinata no estaba por ningún lado. Salió de la aldea y se interno en el bosque, para ver si ese era el lugar donde ella estaba y trataba de ocultarse.

Después de algunos minutos, encontró a Hinata bajo un árbol, y abrazada a Kiba, sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Ese maldito Inuzuka como él le llamaba estaba abrazado de Hinata, y mas aún ella misma lo estaba abrazando.

Sintió deseos de ir hasta ellos y golpear al castaño, partirle en mil pedazo la cara por estar cerca de Hinata, pero se contuvo, ese chico y el Abúrame eran los únicos que podía hacer sentir mejor a Hinata, aun mas que él.

Apretó sus puños por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar.

-Hyuuga- una voz tras él lo hizo voltear, para encontrase con el rostro de Kiba a unos metros de distancia. –Si que eres un idiota-

-¿Perdón?- Kiba puso una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de Neji.

-Eres un idiota- y otra vez Kiba le repitió lo mismo a Neji, pero esta vez, el genio Hyuuga si se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- Activo su Byakugan y trato de intimidarlo, pero no le funciono.

-He visto el Byakugan un sinfín de veces, pero…- una sonrisa más grande se apodero de Kiba. –No te ves tan hermosa como Hinata al usarlo-

Kiba sintió como Neji apretaba aun más su camisa al escucharlo decir eso. En sus ojos aparecía un destello de furia y coraje que Kiba descifro como "celos".

Poco a poco Neji soltó a Kiba y desactivo su línea sucesoria, aunque aun seguía muy cerca de él y dispuesto a darle un buen golpe.

-¿Pensabas dejar a Hinata así?- la sonrisa que por un momento Kiba tenia, se esfumo y solo quedo una inmensa seriedad en su rostro.

-Tú estas con ella ¿No?- ya no soportaba estar mas tiempo ahí y que ese Inuzuka le dijera que si, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero la mano de Kiba se lo impidió.

-Pero eres tú, el que debe estar con ella- ese tono de voz de Kiba, Neji nunca lo había escuchado, por un momento le pareció estar escuchando hablar a su tío cuando algo en verdad le importaba.

* * *

Hinata no sabía lo que pasaba, ella y Kiba habían sentido a Neji cerca, además de cómo él intentaba irse, por eso Kiba fue tras él para impedir que se fuera y así hablaran los dos. Pero de eso ya hacia más de 15 minutos y aún no veía a Neji junto a ella.

-Hinata- la voz de su primo la hizo asustarse un poco, pero de inmediato giro para verlo.

-¡Neji!- ahí estaban frente a frente y ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar.

**Continuara……………**

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron de nuevo la molestia de escribirme. En verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para segur.

Aunque ahora recibí pocos reviews, se que las personas que escribieron, lo hicieron de corazón.

_**Gracias:**_

*******gorath089****: **_Que bien que pienses que la historia mejora cada capitulo, gracias n_n_

*******fujioka-chan****:**_En si no me burlaba de ti (Bueno si, pero solo un poco), espero que el capitulo te guste y cabe aclarar que no quiero bronca, solo que leas y te guste el fic, "Pandita"._

*******dika no sora****: **_Trate de hacer el beso lo más tierno pero a la vez "lujurioso" posible._

*******vampirville****:**_ Gracias por volver a escribirme amiga, la verdad es si Hanabi es una enana siniestra, pero aun así quiere a Hinata. espero el capítulo te guste y vuelvas a comentar._

*******Maranine Scual****:**_Hola y gracias por leer el fic. Claro que no eres chismosa al leer mis cometarios, la verdad es que yo soy una fan Sasuhina, pero una amiga me hizo ver que esta pareja Nejihina es muy linda, por eso me anime y escribí el Fic, tenia miedo de que las fans de la pareja me dijeran que no escribiera de la pareja si no era seguidora, pero la verdad es que me encantan las parejas de Sasuhina, Kibahina, Nejihina y Gaahina, no se por que pero me gusta mucho ver a Hinata con ellos, además de que todos tienen algo con lo que pueden estar con ella perfectamente._

_No se si estoy loca por gustarme tantas parejas, pero si revisas mi perfil, he escrito de todas (menos Gaahina), el echo es que aun busco a mi pareja favorita, por que todas estas me encantan, ¿Sera por que Hinata es mi personaje favorito? no creo ya que el Naruhina no me gusta .. Saludos._


	6. Propuesta y matrimonio

**Sexto capitulo: ***¬*

:::::::::: _**Propuesta**_ ::::::::::

En un principio Hinata solo podía mirar los ojos del chico frente a ella, pero algo hizo que desviara su mirada hacia la comisura de los labios de Neji, de donde un fino hilo de sangre salía de sus labios y corría hasta llevar a su barbilla.

—¿Q-Que te p-paso?— con mucho cuidado subió su mano hasta tocar el ahora hinchado labio de Neji.

-Me lo merecía- volteo su mirada a otro lado para que Hinata ya no lo viera a los ojos, se sentía sumamente nervioso de estar ahí con ella en esos momentos, sobre todo después de saber que el consejo planeaba comprometerlos en matrimonio.

—Fue Kiba, ¿Verdad? — Hinata ya sabía la respuesta, conocía tan bien a su amigo, que estaba más que segura que él no se quedaría tan tranquilo si no golpeaba a Neji.

De los labios de Neji no salió una sola palabra para negar o afirmar las dudas de Hinata, así que supo estaba en lo correcto. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no le gustaba ver a Neji así, pero le gustaba saber que Kiba y Shino siempre estarían para ayudarla y protegerla, ellos serian siempre sus amigos incondicionales.

Al ver la sonrisa de Hinata, Neji supo por que era, ese Inuzuka la había logrado convencer de que hablara con él antes de juzgarlo, tal vez ese chico perro era una buena persona después de todo, y con esa acción comenzaba a ganarse su amistad.

Tomo la mano que Hinata aun tenia en su labio y la beso tiernamente, mientras que ella abrió un poco sus ojos y se sonrojaba por la acción que él había echo.

-Yo no sabia nada- solo esas palabras salieron de sus labios mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los de Hinata. –Nunca haría algo para lastimarte- acaricio una de las mejillas de Hinata mientras que en sus ojos tomaban un toque me miedo e intriga ante lo que Hinata pudiera pensar de él.

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a tornarse llorosos ante la mirada y las palabras de Neji. Las duras palabras de Hanabi la habían dejado muy mal, pero también sabía que Neji nunca le ocultaría algo como eso, sabía que Neji nunca la lastimaría.

Bajo un poco la mirada y recordó las palabras de Kiba _"Primero escucha a Neji y luego toma tu decisión"_ aunque Kiba siempre había sido un chico hiperactivo y hasta escandaloso e infantil, sabia como debía de aconsejar a una amiga en problemas.

—L-lo se- limpio algunas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y encaro al chico. —Perdón por desconfiar de ti— no había tartamudeado al disculparse con él, después de todo era algo que decía su corazón, no su mente.

Neji nunca había escuchado hablar a Hinata tan decidida y con tanta convicción en sus palabras, ella lo había escuchado y había confiado en él, ahora era su turno de hablar, y lo haría como nunca en su vida lo había echo… hablaría su corazón. Sacaría esas palabras que le había querido decir desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Hinata- junto un poco más de valor antes de continuar. –Yo te amo- se vio reflejado en los ojo de ella y eso le dio el suficiente valor para seguir. –No me importa el clan, ni ninguna estúpida regla, pero quiero pedirte una algo muy importante para mí-

—¿N-Neji? — sintió como el poco a poco la tomaba de la mano y como es que la acariciaba dulcemente. —Y-yo t-también te amo— aunque su cara estaba algo roja, sintió una inmensa felicidad escucharlo decir algo así.

-Si me amas- apretó un poco más la mano de Hinata entre las de él y se arrodillo ante ella. -¿Te casarías conmigo?- por alguna razón no se atrevía a voltear y mirar a Hinata, temía a la respuesta, aunque ella le dijera que lo amaba, eso no garantizaba que se quisiera casar con él.

Durante algunos segundos no hubo una sola palabra que saliera de los labios de Hinata, para Neji esa espera era de años, no recibir una respuesta lo estaba volviendo loco, quería salir de la duda, un si o un no era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir o morir.

Una suave brisa llego hasta ellos y meció el largo cabello de ambos, de los ojos de Neji la tristeza y la desilusión se estaban apoderando, estaba seguro de que Hinata le daría un no por respuesta, así que se levanto lentamente de su lugar y aun sin mirarla, soltó su mano.

Estaba por marcharse cuando escucho el suave sonido de la voz de Hinata, fue como si el aire llevara esa simple palabra hasta sus oídos, una palabra que hizo a su corazón latir a mil por hora, y que lo llevo del infierno al paraíso en un segundo.

—Si— cuando volteo a mirarla, su cara estaba completamente roja y su mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Es verdad?- aun creía que lo que escucho no era real, tal vez el viento le jugo una mala broma y ella en realidad había dicho un no.

— Si— esta vez Hinata fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y dejar de jugar con sus manos. —A-acepto casarme c-contigo Neji— un sonrojo aun mas fuerte se apodero de ella. — Acepto s-ser tu e-esposa—.

Eso fue suficiente para que Neji la tomara entre sus brazos y besara apasionadamente sus labios, pasaron así algunos minutos antes de que la falta de aire los hiciera separarse. Neji oculto su rostro entre el cuello de Hinata mientras que respiraba su aroma y acaba de asimilar la respuesta.

La separa un poco de él y se dedico a observar cada detallé del rostro que tenia enfrente, ella era un ángel con la piel, ojos, nariz, y labios perfectos, era un ángel que ahora solo seria de él y de nadie mas. Hinata seria su esposa y solo él tendría el derecho de tocarla, besarla…amarla.

-Gracias- fue un susurro que Hinata escucho perfectamente y que logro poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Shino había llevado a Hanabi al jardín donde siempre veía a Hinata entrenar, conocía la mansión Hyuuga tan bien como cualquier integrante del clan, así que no le era difícil guiarse en ella. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, Hanabi fe directo a un columpio que estaba en el lugar y se sentó en el, no estaba dispuesta a estar cerca de ese chico tan raro como ella lo veía.

Shino por su parte se quedo parado frente a ella a una distancia prudente y sin hacer un solo movimiento, metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chamarra y no hizo un solo movimiento más.

Para una siempre activa Hanabi estar en esa calma y sin decir una sola palabra era algo sumamente molesto y que ya no podía soportar. Se levanto de su lugar y encaro al amigo de su hermana.

-Di algo o déjame ir- se cruzo de brazos y miro los ojos de Shino, o al menos las gafas oscuras que él siempre traía.

-Yo no te obligo a estar aquí- su voz sonó como siempre, tranquila y serena.

-Tú fuiste él que me trajo aquí- esa actitud la estaba desesperando.

-Lo hice para que no siguieras a Hinata-

-Y que fue eso de que querías hablar conmigo- esta vez su voz estaba sonando casi como un grito.

-Nada-

-No piensas decirme nada por lo que le hice a Hinata-

-No soy nadie para hacerlo- Se acomodo un poco las gafas y volvió a meter su mano en la chamarra.

-¿No te importa Hinata?- arqueo una ceja y lo miro como si mirara algo sumamente raro.

-Si, ella es mi amiga-

-Entonces por que no haces nada por ella- manoteo un poco al aire mientras revolvía un poco sus cabellos.

-Lo hago-

-¿Quedándote ahí parado?- lo señalo de manera acusadora.

-Dejándola pensar-

Al escucharlo Hanabi se tranquilizo un poco y bajo su mirada, cualquiera era mejor con Hinata que ella. siempre vio en Hinata a la madre que no conoció, pero se sentía como una tonta al portarse amable con ella, su padre siempre dijo que ella era mejor que Hinata, por eso no debía de tratarla bien, debía demostrarle quien era mejor y no quien en verdad era la débil.

Sin quererlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y choco contra el suelo, de inmediato limpio sus ojos y se giro para que Shino no notara el llanto que comenzaba a inundar sus blancos ojos.

Shino ya la había visto llorar, pero no pensaba involucrarse, a dejaría así y que solo se las arreglara, pero un impulso que no pudo controlar lo obligó a tomarla del brazo y girarla para que quedara frente a él.

Interiormente Shino se reprendía a él mismo, nunca en su vida había echo algo que no planeara o de lo que no estuviera consiente, pero ahora al estar frente a esa chica, su cerebro ya no le funcionaba.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Hanabi, Shino unió sus labios con los de ella y la comenzó a besar.

El beso duro algunos escasos segundos antes de que apareciera Hiashi Hyuuga y como todo padre hiciera la pregunta tonta "_¿Qué pasa aquí?" _pregunta que ninguno de los dos respondió y que al escucharlo únicamente se alejaron más de un metro de distancia.

Hanabi, con un fuerte y muy raro sonrojo en ella y Shino por fortuna para él cubierto por su abrigo con el cual su rostro era imposible de ver.

-¿Alguien piensa contestar a mi pregunta?- el padre de Hanabi camino hasta quedar en medio de ellos dos y así intercalar miradas entre ambos.

-¡Padre!- el nerviosismo se apodero de la pequeña Hyuuga impidiendo que pudiera coordinar sus palabras con claridad. –Nosotros solo estábamos…-

-Besándose- su padre término la frase por ella, frase que la dejo más que congelada en su lugar, ella no lo había besado, fue él quién la beso y ahora no sabía que diría el gran líder Hyuuga.

-Hiashi san- por primera vez desde que llego el mayor, Shino abrió la boca para tratar de disculparse con "su suegro". –Yo no quería molestar- se acomodo un poco las gafas y trato de encararlo. –Yo solo…-

-Antes de besar a mi hija, deberías de pedirle que sea tu novia- de nuevo no dejo terminar la frase que le querían decir antes de que él hablara.

-¡¿Qué?!- tanto Hanabi como Shino hicieron la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Uno no anda por la vida besando a chicas que no se quiere- dirigió su mirada directo a Shino y logro por primera vez que este expresara sorpresa en su rostro. –Al menos que no quieras a mi hija-

-Yo…- las palabras no salían de la boca de Shino, ¿Qué le decía?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, él solo fue a buscar a Hinata para entrenar y ahora se encontraba en esa situación tan difícil.

-Padre él solo lo hizo por molestarme- Hanabi se adelanto a Shino y le hablo a su padre mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Yo no lo vi así, además…- al líder Hyuuga le estaba gustando ver los colores y caras que ponía su hija menor, ya no recordaba la ultima vez que se había divertido y como ahora lo estaba haciendo y no lo desaprovecharía. –Veo como te ve cuando viene a ver a Hinata, y veo como es que tú lo vez a él.-

Los colores subieron al rostro de Hanabi de tal manera que si no fuera por el color de su cabello cualquiera juraría que se trataba de Hinata y no de la pequeña.

Inconscientemente Hanabi se mordía su labio inferior como un intento por controlarse y no "delatarse" ante su padre. Shino por su parte se oculto aun más en el grueso abrigo que llevaba, que es lo que pensaba al querer engañar a un Hyuuga, fue un tonto al pensar qué nadie se daría cuenta, además se atrevió a besarla en plena mansión, donde abundan los ojos blancos que lo ven y saben todo.

-Y bien- Hiashi revolvió un poco el cabello de su hija. -¿Ya son novios?-

-¡Padre!- en cierta forma Hanabi estaba más que extrañada que su papá se portara de esa forma, pero le gustaba verlo así, incluso podría haber jurado que él reía de la actitud de ella. –No- bajo la mirada y trato de volver a su característico semblante.

-¿Y que esperas para pedírselo Shino?- dejo de mirar a Hanabi y miro al chico. –Seria bueno una unión entre el clan Abúrame y el Hyuuga, ¿No lo crees?- su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía la cosa y la pregunta más normal del mundo.

El silencio reino entre los tres, Shino con la boca abierta y las gafas un poco caídas de sus ojos y Hanabi roja estilo Hinata e igual que Shino con la boca abierta. Hiashi solo se dedico a observarlos, en definitiva esa era la diversión que él necesitaba, no hay nada mejor que avergonzar a una hija con su novio, al menos eso pensaba él.

-Papá- la voz de su primogénita hizo que tanto él como Shino y Hanabi dirigieran su vista hacia ella y Neji.

Cuando los ojos de los tres estuvieron puestos sobre Hinata, esta tuvo de nuevo un violento sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por su padre, el cual esta vez si rio al ver lo mucho que se parecían sus dos hijas.

Hanabi en cuanto vio a su hermana, se olvido de la plática con su padre y corrió a abrazarla, Hinata la recibió en sus brazos y no dijeron una sola palabra en algunos minutos.

-Perdóname- esa débil pero clara palabra llego hasta los oídos de Hinata, que al escucharla no pudo más que sonreír y besar la frente de su hermana.

-Claro Hanabi- le dio una sonrisa y para ella, ese ya era un asunto olvidado.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hablar cuando vieron a ambas Hyuuga en un momento tan emotivo. El único que se atrevió a acercarse y abrazar a ambas fue el gran líder Hyuuga. Otro punto más a favor sobre la actitud tan rara de Hiashi, pero no por eso dejaban de sentir que esa debió de ser su forma de ser padre.

Neji estuvo a punto de irse y dejar a su tío y primas así, pero recordó que había un pequeño asunto que debían de tratar con Hiashi, así que debía de quedarse y afrontarlo al lado dé Hinata. Era un asunto que no le molestaría para nada a Hiashi, si no que al contrario estaría feliz de oírlo, pero no todas maneras causaban nerviosismo en Neji.

-Hiashi san- Neji rompió el encanto para que lo tomaran en cuenta, debía de decir lo que él y Hinata planeaban cuanto antes. –Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con usted-

-Si es para pedir la mano de Hinata, sabes que ya la tienes- solo miro a Neji y no soltó a sus hijas para acercarse a él. –Solo hazla feliz- por primera vez en años, una sonrisa franca y sincera apareció en el rostro de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Neji no contesto nada, solo miro como que la persona frente a él podía cambiar d actitud de esa manera, siempre había sido un hombre, frio, y calculador, pero ahora era todo lo contrario a eso.

Hiashi dirigió su vista a Hinata y no pudo más que agrandar la sonrisa de su rostro, por fin ella seria su sucesora en el clan, por fin ella lograría un cambio en las leyes Hyuuga. Se acercó a ella y acaricio un poco su mejilla.

-Se feliz hija mía-

-¡Padre!- aunque la actitud del hombre frente a ella le extraño, no pudo más que abrazarlo y sentirse protegida entre sus brazos.

-Mis dos hijas han crecido- acaricio el largo cabello de Hinata y miro a Hanabi frente a él. –Tú te casas con Neji y Hanabi con Shino-

Ante el comentario de su padre, Hinata enderezo su mirada para verlo a é y luego a Hanabi, la cual tenía la cara roja y la mirada en ningún punto fijo. Cuando miro a Shino, podría jurar que estaba tan rojo como Hanabi, aun a pesar de su abrigo era más que obvio que la situación lo incomodaba.

Suavemente se soltó del abrazo de su padre y corrió a abrazar a su hermana pequeña, cuando esta le correspondió el abrazo, se soltó de ella y corrió al lado de Shino.

-Sabia que te gustaba mi hermana- le sonrió a su amigo, mientras que este aun seguía sin decir nada.

* * *

-Quieres quedarte quieta Hinata- Hanabi trataba de que su hermana se tranquilizara y la dejara acabar de aplicarle el maquillaje.

-L-lo siento- a pesar de su nerviosismo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ahora sutilmente maquillado.

-Lista- Hanabi se retiro de ella para mirar su trabajo final. –Eres una hermosa novia- le sonrió a su hermana para que se viera en el espejo.

Cuando Hinata miro su reflejo en el espejo, aun era incapaz de asimilar que en algún par de horas estaría casada con Neji, seria su mujer hasta que la muerte los separara. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al lado de su hermana, donde su padre las esperaba.

-¿Cuándo te casas con Shino?- Hinata cambio un poco la platica para tratar de disminuir sus nervios.

-Él ira a hablar con papá- Hanabi bajo un poco la mirada y el sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

-¿Sabes?- la peli azul se giro para mirar a su hermana. –Nunca creí que estarías con él- le sonrió un poco y revolvió su cabello. –Pero me da gusto verte feliz-

-Yo tampoco pensaba estar con él- la pequeña fue sincera con su hermana. –Yo quería a Neji-

-Lo sé- tal parece que Hinata si conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-Pero él siempre fue para ti y tú para él- le dio a Hinata un pequeño ramo de flores que ella misma había arreglado para ella. –Creo que me conformare con Shino-

-¿Conformarte?- esa palabra no le gustaba, ella conocía a su amigo, y él si amaba a su hermana.

-Es una expresión, creo que…- un sonrojo aun más fuerte se apodero de ella mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de su hermana. –He llegado a amarlo-.

Por fin estaba al lado de la mujer de que amaba frente al altar, donde unirían sus vidas para siempre, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la frágil figura que tenia al lado, las palabras dichas por el sacerdote que ofrecía la misa no llegaban a sus oídos, al menos hasta que escucho como de los labios de Hinata salía un _"Acepto"_ fue que Neji salió de su trance y escucho como la pregunta era formulada para él, "¿Aceptas a Hyuuga Hinata por esposa?"

-Acepto- no tenia ni que pensarlo, eso era lo que deseaba desde hace años, y que por fin podía cumplir.

Tanto él como Hinata se levantaron de su lugar para sellar su nueva unión con un beso que ambos estaban deseando desde qué se aceptaron mutuamente.

Neji atrajo a Hinata a su cuerpo de la manera más delicada que él podía tener, antes de juntos sus labios con los de ella un suave "te amo" escapo de los labios de ambos. Por fin estarían juntos, por fin profesarían su amor sin ocultarse y sin que nadie se los impidiera.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de su lugar mientras los ahora esposos terminaban su beso.

Hiashi Hyuuga por primera vez se vio con mirada nostálgica, su orgullo y frialdad se había quebrado al ver a su primogénita en el altar.

-Vamos Hinata, una gran fiesta te espera- Ino que era una de sus damas le susurro débilmente al iodo para que solo ella escuchara. –Además recuerda que es tu noche de bodas- una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la rubia mientras miraba como Hinata se sonrojaba bruscamente por el comentario.

De la mano de Neji, la peli azul camino hasta la salida de la iglesia, donde ya todos sus amigos estaban esperándolos. Después de abrazos y fotografías todos fueron a la gran mansión Hyuuga, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la gran celebración por la boda de la primogénita del clan.

-Enseguida vuelvo Hinata- Neji se separo de ella con un sutil beso en los labios mientras caminaba en dirección de su tío y algunos miembros del consejo.

-Hinata chan- Naruto llego hasta ella y la abrazo tan efusivamente que por poco la hace caer. –No puedo creer que seas una mujer casada dattebayo- el rubio rio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No seas idiota Naruto- Sakura golpeo a su amigo mientras le sonreía a Hinata y la abrazaba más tranquilamente.

Después de eso la chica peli rosa se llevo a su amigo rubio y dejo sola a la novia con todos los demás invitados. Uno por uno Hinata tuvo que saludarlos y sonreírles, era sumamente cansado y fastidioso, pero Neji ya estaba a su lado y eso lo hacia más fácil.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre ellos y poco a poco todos los invitados fueron abandonando el lugar, en cuestión de minutos solo quedaban ella, Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi.

-Hora de dejar solos a los esposos- Hiashi tomo de la mano a Hanabi y comenzaron a entrar a la mansión. –Nos vemos en una semana hija- se despidió de Hinata y se marcho.

-Hasta luego hermana- Hanabi tuvo que gritar ya que su padre la llevaba a fuerza hasta la casa. –Diviértanse esta noche- les guiño un ojo mientras los dos se sonrojaban.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después del comentario de la pequeña, solo tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon al lugar donde pasarían una semana en luna de miel.

Era un pequeño pueblo no muy alejado de la aldea, pero sumamente tranquilo y acogedor, perfecto para pasar unos días en completa tranquilidad y paz. Al entrar a la pequeña casa que habían rentado, Hinata se dejo caer sobre un sillón y miro a Neji como dejaba las maletas en un lado y llegaba a su lado.

-Ya eres mi esposa- cuando llego hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro. –Ya eres mía- su voz sonó demasiado ronca y sensual a oídos de Hinata.

-Neji- sentía que las piernas se doblaban, por fortuna estaba sentada y ahora en brazos de Neji.

**Continuara……………………….**

* * *

**Espero y el capitulo les guste, ahora más largo. Les informo que ya solo queda un capitulo y ese será el gran final.**

**Gracias a todos por sus review.**

*******fujioka-chan****: **_No son provocaciones, solo me dio risa eso de pandita, espero y ahora no te quedes sin cabello por la desesperación. Aquí tiene la conti y creo que no tan tarde._

*******lilylupin17****: **_Gracias por el comentario y por darme tu opinión. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, y si Hinata tiene a dos grandes amigos._

*******dika no sora****: **_Si te gusta el Kibahina, entra a mi perfil, he escrito algunos fic sobre la pareja y tal vez te gusten, por si cualquiera se calma en brazos de Kiba n///n._

*** ****vampirville****: **_Como lo prometí, más largo y con un extra, espero el final amiga. Gracia por comentar._


	7. Consumación y amor Uno solo

.

.

.

.

**Ultimo capitulo:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::: Consumación y amor ::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, poco a poco la acercaba más y más a él, de una manera tan lenta que por momentos parecía que el tiempo se detenía para los dos, el uno perdido en la blanca mirada del otro.

Al unir sus labios, lo primero que ambos sintieron fue el calor que el otro desprendía, el dulce sabor de sus labios, la ternura con la que en ese momento se besaban y el amor por el cual unieron sus vidas.

Neji se separo de ella y se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano para que ella la tomar y así ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando Hinata lo hizo un leve rubor se apodero de ella, al ver que su esposo la llevaba a la habitación que compartirían.

Al entrar Hinata miro como su alcoba estaba sutilmente decorada con algunas flores y velas, además de que sobre la cama esperaba un hermoso y grande arreglo de rosas.

-Es para ti- Neji se acerco al arreglo y lo tomo entre sus manos mientras se lo daba a Hinata. –Esta vez esta perfecto- ante el recuerdo de la vez en que él intento darle un arreglo y lo arruino, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

Con cuidado Hinata tomo el arreglo de las manos de Neji mientras lo acercaba a su pecho y olía el dulce aroma que las flores desprendían.

-Gracias- le sonrió a su esposo mientras le sonreía.

Ante la sonrisa de Hinata, Neji estuvo tentado a abrazarla y besarla con toda la pasión que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que al hacerlo ella podría asustarse, así que respiro varias veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

-Cámbiate de ropa- camino a la salida de la habitación. –Yo iré a traer las maletas- después de eso salió y dejo a Hinata sola en la habitación.

Cuando Hinata vio salir por la puerta a Neji, dirigió su mirada a todo lo que había a su alrededor, sabia perfectamente que todo lo había echo Neji para ella, a pesar de estar algo mal decorada y hasta cierto punto con muy poco romanticismo, él creía que esa era la manera para decirle de nuevo un… "te amo".

Dejo el arreglo en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama y fue al baño para quitarse el vestido de novia que aun llevaba puesto. Mientras lo hacia, las palabras de su amiga venían a su mente, "_recuerda que es tu noche de bodas"_, aunque al recordarlo se sonrojo, también le ilusiono estar de esa manera al lado de su amado.

Cuando por fin se libro de ese gran vestido, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió sin importarle que tan fría estuviera, lo que necesitaba era algo refrescante. Al sentir el agua sobre su piel, hizo que se erizara un poco, estaba algo fría, pero a la vez la hacía sentir bien, mojo su cabellera y limpio de su rostro cualquier muestra de que estuvo maquillado.

Al salir, enredado su cuerpo en una toalla mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, ahora era una mujer casada y en su primera noche de bodas, toco con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro mientras delineaba cada una de sus facciones, siempre se considero una chica ordinaria, incluso nunca creyó que alguien como Neji se fijara en ella.

Pero ahora era la esposa de Hyuuga Neji, y esta seria la primera vez que estarían juntos, la primera noche en que ella estaría con un hombre, la primera noche en que ella haría el amor.

Con algo de miedo fue a una pequeña caja que días antes ella e Ino llevaron a ese lugar, la abrió y saco lo que en ella estaba. Entre sus manos un pequeño conjunto de lencería negra con encaje y transparencias se dejaba ver ante sus ojos, lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos y recordó como es que la rubia se lo había dado y lo que le había dicho.

.

.

.

.

_-Vamos Hinata- Ino jalo con fuerza de la mano a su amiga mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea. –Vi una ropa hermosa, que de seguro a Neji le encantara-_

_-¿Quieres q-que le c-compre ropa a N-Neji?- era raro, ya que él era muy especial con eso de su ropa y solo usaba lo que consideraba cómodo y acorde con él._

_-No seas tonta Hinata- se detuvo para mirar a su amiga. –Es para ti, pero le gustara a él- le sonrió mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo extraño._

_-N-No te e-entiendo Ino- sus ojos no se apartaban de los de la rubia para tatar de descubrir el por que del brillo en los ojos de su amiga._

_-Ya lo veras- de nuevo jalo de su mano, mientras la llevaba a un lugar que Hinata no sabia cual era._

_Caminaron un par de minutos antes de llegar a una tienda donde Ino entro rápidamente llevando consigo a Hinata, saludo cortésmente a la vendedora y le pregunto si aun tenían el conjunto por el que había preguntado antes, al parecer la conocía muy bien._

_La encargada le indico que si, y saco una caja que le entrego a la rubia mientras esta sonreía ampliamente y toma la caja entre sus manos para llevarla hasta Hinata._

_Con la misma sonrisa que puso al momento en que le entregaron la caja, fue la misma con la que llego a Hinata y le entrego la caja para que ella la abriera. Hinata tomo la caja entre sus manos y miro a su amiga, aun no sabía muy bien que era lo que ella tenía planeado, o lo que contenía esa dichosa caja._

_-Este es mi regalo de bodas- le señalo la caja. –Pero creo que el que lo disfrutara será Neji- le guiño un ojo y le indico que lo abriera._

_Al hacerlo, Hinata se topo con una tela en tono negro, pero no podía distinguir exactamente que era, así que lo saco de la caja y lo extendió ante sus ojos, al ver lo que era, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella, mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Ino y la prenda en sus manos._

_Era un diminuto conjunto de lencería negra con algunas transparencias en partes especificas de su anatomía, además de encaje en algunas partes que lo hacían ver sexy sin mostrarlo todo y mostrándolo todo a la vez, era una pieza muy elaborada y elegante, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que fuera algo reveladora._

_-I-Ino- guardo rápidamente el conjunto en su caja y se la entrego de nuevo a su amiga.-Y-Yo no p-puedo ponerme e-eso- comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras desviaba la mirada de su amiga._

_Al ver la reacción de la peli azul, Ino se rio de ella mientras caminaba hacia la encargada de la tienda y pagaba la prenda, cuando volvió con su amiga, ya traía la caja en sus manos y una pequeña bolsa sobre ella._

_-Hinata- la llamo para que volteara a verla. -¿Dónde pasaran la luna de miel?- comenzó a salir de la tienda mientras que Hinata la seguía._

_-E-En el p-pueblo cerca de a-aquí- aun no se recuperaba de la vergüenza que su miga le hizo pasar, y más al notar que Ino llevaba la caja en sus manos, eso era señal de que a pesar de su negativa, la rubia había comprado ese conjunto. –I-Ino- intento llamarla, pero la rubia ya había comenzado a caminar, dejándola atrás._

_-¿Ya rentaron donde quedarse?- la miro de reojo, mientras la veía acercarse a ella._

_-S-Si, papá se encargo d-de e-eso- al estar a su lado, de nuevo intento llamar su atención, pero de nuevo no lo consiguió._

_-Llévame- de inmediato y sin dar lugar a excusas, Ino comenzó a salir de la aldea, el pueblo quedaba cerca y solo necesita que Hinata le indicara cual era la casa._

_Muy a su pesar, Hinata guio a Ino hasta la que seria su hogar por un par de semanas. Cuando__ entraron el lugar estaba algo lleno de polvo y los muebles apilados en un rincón, de inmediato Ino busco cual seria la alcoba principal y por tanto le de Hinata y Neji._

_Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios y siguió a Ino por toda la casa, en unos días los miembros del Bouke irían a arreglar la casa para cuando ellos fueran a vivir hay, por lo tanto no hallaba el sentido de que Ino estuviera hay con ella._

_-Ven Hinata- desde una de las habitaciones, Hinata escucho la voz de su amiga y fue a ver lo que quería, pero al entrar no la encontró. –Estoy en el baño- dentro de la habitación había una segunda puerta, así que la abrió y entro._

_Dentro estaba una Ino ocultando la caja tras el lavabo para evitar que se viera, o que alguien la encontrara. Cuando por fin logro ocultarla perfectamente se giro para mirar a Hinata y sonreírle._

_-Y-Yo no lo u-usare Ino c-chan- se giro para salir del baño, mientras Ino salía tras ella._

_-Debes dejar tu timidez Hinata- llego hasta ella y la abrazo por los hombros. –Neji será tu esposo y tú y él deberán hacer el amor- la giro para que la mirara a los ojos. –Veras que disfrutaras cuando él te…- la mano de Hinata cubrió la boca de Ino para que ya no siguiera._

_-Y-Ya vasta- se alejo de ella y se acerco a una de las ventanas mientras miraba el paisaje._

_Ino la comprendía hasta cierto punto, pero también comprendía a Neji y sus necesidades, así que si la pequeña y dulce Hyuuga, quería hacer feliz a Neji, debía de darle más que solo palabras dulces y besos tiernos._

_-El amor implica ser uno con la otra persona- la voz de la rubia hizo a Hinata girarse para mirarla. –Es sentirse como uno solo, respirar el aire que el otro respira, ser la piel del otro, ser…el otro- en los ojos de Ino había seriedad y sinceridad, lo cual hizo que Hinata le diera toda su atención. –Cuando se ama, se le entrega más que el corazón a la persona amada, se le entrega el cuerpo, la esencia, se le entrega todo lo que eres.-_

_-Ino- Hinata nunca había visto a su amiga hablar de esa manera, y mucho menos tan seria._

_-Tu harás el amor con el chico que amas- se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul –No solo tendrás sexo con él, los dos se darán una muestra más de amor- le sonrió. –No debes avergonzarte por eso, al contrario, debes de disfrutarlo._

_Las palabras de la rubia la hicieron pensar que era verdad lo que ella decía, debía dejar sus miedos atrás y demostrarle a Neji que ella también sabia expresar el amor que sentía por él de otra manera que solo con sus palabras y besos._

_Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le agradecía a Ino por sus palabras, era raro que una chica como ella fuera tan sabia y profunda para algo como eso, pero le agradecía profundamente por su ayuda._

_No pudo contenerse y abrazo a su amiga, mientras le susurraba un "gracias", se alejo de ella y las dos se dedicaron una sonrisa una a la otra._

_-Te deje un regalo en la caja- _

_-C-Creí que el c-conjunto era m-mi regalo- _

_-Hay Hinata, te falta tanto por aprender- se rio un poco y comenzó a salir de la casa. –Eres muy joven y no te quiero ver cambiando pañales, a menos que tu quieras- otra vez no sabia muy bien el significado de las palabras de su amiga, por lo que solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza para salir tras ella._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aun con algo de miedo y timidez, se puso la atrevida prenda que su amiga le había regalado, no sabia si a Neji le gustaría verla de esa manera, pero tenia que intentarlo, de lo contrario seria como haberle fallado de cierta forma a Ino.

Al tenerlo puesto, le pareció aun más pequeño que antes, el cuerpo que siempre se empeño en ocultar, ahora salía a la luz sin ningún tipo de pudor, sus piernas totalmente expuestas, su vientre solo cubierto por una fina capa trasparente de tela que llegaba hasta sus muy voluptuoso y redondos senos, donde solo un poco de encaje cubría su centro.

Trago un poco de saliva al verse en el espejo y notar como se veía con esa ropa, respiro dificultosamente y recordó que Ino dijo tener otro regalo para ella, se inclino de nuevo hacia la caja y encontró la pequeña bolsa que había visto antes en manos de la rubia.

Saco el contenido y de nuevo otro sonrojo se apodero de ella, dentro de la bolsa había una variedad de preservativos, que iban desde colores, texturas y sabores. En ese momento supo lo que era _"no quiero verte cambiar pañales" _devolvió el contenido a la bolsa y escucho como Neji entraba a la habitación, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Tomo la manija de la puerta entre una de sus manos mientras sostenía la bolsa en la otra, dio un ultimo respiro y giro la manija para abrir a puerta. Cuando salió, Neji estaba de espaldas a ella y parecía estar sacando algo de ropa de una de las maletas, por lo que vio, aun no se quitaba su traje, solo llevaba su corbata un poco suelta.

-Neji- trato de no tartamudear al llamarlo, pero cuando este volteo y la miro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos de neji, casi salían de sus orbitas, la imagen de Hinata vestida con una prenda tan endemoniadamente provocativa lo dejaba sin aliento, nunca en su vida creyó verla así, sabia que tenia un lindo cuerpo, pero la imagen ante él superaba cualquier expectativa que hubiera tenido.

.

.

.

-¿T-Te g-gusta?- mientras trataba de que las palabras salieran de su garganta intentaba que las palabras de su amiga no se fueran de su mente, de otro modo no podría continuar.

La mirada de Neji, la recorría una y otra vez, pero no decía una sola palabra, hasta que se acercó a ella y se apodero de sus labios de una manera hambrienta y posesiva.

-No me hagas esto- entre besos logro sacar las palabras. –Me vuelves loco Hinata- la llevo hasta una pared y aprisiono el cuerpo de Hinata entra la pared y él.

El beso que Neji le estaba dando era mucho más salvaje que los de antes, sentía como él quería meter su lengua en su boca, así que decidió permitírselo, cuando él introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hinata, sintió como una corriente hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un escalofrió de placer la recorriera.

De pronto Neji se separo de ella y le dio la espalda mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente y trataba de controlar su respiración.

-Cámbiate por favor Hinata- mientras hablaba no volteo a mirarla.

-¿N-No te g-gusta?- hasta cierto punto Hinata se sentía mal, parecía que a él no le agradaba como es que se veía, y eso derrumbaba un poco su autoestima.

-No es eso- camino hasta la cama y se sentó, pero aun sin mirarla. –Te vez hermosa pero…- antes de seguir, callo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿P-Pero?- con miedo se acerco un poco a él.

-El verte así, me hace querer tomarte, arrancarte esa ropa con mi boca, recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos y hacerte mía- en su última palabra miro a los ojos a Hinata sin detenerse a mirar nada más de la chica. –Que no vez que te deseo desde hace años, y solo quiero hacerte el amor-

Escuchar a Neji decir que la deseaba, le devolvió a Hinata su autoestima y con energías mejoradas, era una novata en eso, pero quería que él le enseñara lo que es hacer el amor, y saber si lo que ella sentía por él en esos momentos también era deseo.

Se acercó a él y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, con sus manos tomo una mejilla de Neji y la acaricio tiernamente mientras sus ojos se apoderaban de los de él, para después dar lugar a sus labios.

-Hazme tuya- su voz sonó más suave y seductora, una voz que Neji nunca había escuchado.

-Temo lastimarte- aparto la mano de la chica de su mejilla y la beso.

Ante las palabras de su marido, Hinata sonrió un poco y volvió a besar sus labios.

-Solo, hazme el amor- sintió como Neji la tomaba de lo hombros y los dos se ponían de pie.

-Y si no puedo contralarme y te lastimo- acaricio los brazos de Hinata mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. –Quiero ser tierno contigo, pero…- con una de sus manos acaricio los labios de Hinata. –Tengo tanto tiempo deseándote, que no si pueda ser tierno, además- esta vez si bajo un poco más la mirada. –Esa ropa no me ayuda mucho a ser lindo.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso un poco, la mirada de Neji, ya no era dulce y tierna, esta vez podía ver en sus ojos, lujuria y hambre, un hambre que solo ella podía saciar. Además siempre supo que cuando un hombre tiene esa mirada es por la chica a la cual ve les resulta atractiva.

Se armo de valor y tomo el rostro de Neji entre sus manos mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad que él la había besado antes. Las manos de Neji rápidamente fueron a aprisionar su cintura para acercarla más.

Era su primera vez, y aunque quería que él fuera delicado y tierno, también sabia del tiempo que llevaba mirándola con deseo, no se necesita ser una Hyuuga para mirar el deseo y la pasión en los ojos de un hombre. Confiaba en él y sabía que llegado el momento él seria cuidadoso, por lo que ahora solo se dejo guiar por las manos de su esposo.

.

.

Con paso lento y tope, la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó bajo él, dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y succionar un poco, sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de Hinata mientras la escuchaba dar pequeños suspiros ante sus caricias.

Bajo de su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y los acaricio sobre la tela mientras sus manos intentaban quitar la molesta prenda del cuerpo de su amada. Hinata no podía contralar los suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios al sentir las manos de Neji sobre su cuerpo, y al notar como quería quitarle la ropa, se movió un poco para facilitarle la tarea.

Cuando tuvo campo libre para quitarle la ropa a su esposa, lo hizo de manera lenta, disfrutando cada milímetro de piel expuesta ante sus ojos, con un camino de besos logro ver los pechos que tanto lo enloquecían ante él, una imagen tan encantadora y a la vez tan seductora que lo volvía loco.

Llevo su boca a acariciar esos pechos que nunca habían sido tocados por hombre alguno, con finos y suaves besos sintió su textura, su sabor. Las manos de Hinata se sujetaban fuertemente a las sabanas al sentir la húmeda boca de Neji sobre sus pechos, un que otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, pero intentaba contenerlos en su boca, luchaba por que no se escucharan, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano al sentir como Neji succionaba uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba su intimidad con una mano.

Ya no eran suspiros los que escapaban de los labios de Hinata, eran gemidos y gritos de placer, que aunque intentaba contener, era mucho más fuerte que ella y salían de su garganta. Intento buscar con sus manos el cuerpo de Neji, pero solo pudo alcanzar a tocar su cabeza antes de que este le quitara por completo el pequeño conjunto negro.

Esta vez si estaba completamente desnuda frente a los ojos de Neji, lo que la llevo a una repentina oleada de vergüenza, su rostro se coloreo por completo de rojo, mientras desviaba la mirada e intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo con sus manos.

.

.

.

Se quedo más que hipnotizado con el cuerpo de su esposa, pero luego miro como ella se cubría y su rostro se tornaba rojo, se burlo un poco al mirarla, nunca cambiaría, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con él y por que la vio desnuda se avergonzaba.

Decidió ayudarla a que su vergüenza fuera menos, se desato por completo la corbata y la tiro a un lado, después fue desabotonando uno por uno los botones de su camisa mientras veía el cuerpo dé Hinata una y otra vez, por más que lo intentara le era imposible desviar la mirada de esa obra de arte frente a él, pensó que cuando la tuviera así le seria imposible contenerse y la tomaría en un dos por tres, pero ahora que la tenia, quería hacerla disfrutarlo y él disfrutar cada parte de ese cuerpo.

.

.

Hinata dejo de sentir el cuerpo y las manos de su marido sobre ella, así que abrió los ojos y miro frente a ella para saber que había pasado y se topo con un Neji desabotonándose la camisa y tirándola a un lado. El bien formado pecho de Neji quedo descubierto para Hinata, su respiración se pauso mientras sus ojos miraban a su marido, era más que un hombre, era un dios.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más al ver como poco a poco se quitaba los pantalones para quedar en un muy discreto bóxer por el cual ya se dejaba ver el deseo de Neji por estar con ella. Iba a desviar la mirada antes de que él se quitara la única prenda que le quedaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si algo en su interior le gritara que no lo hiciera.

Una sonrisa se coló por los labios de Neji al ver la mirada de su esposa sobre él, su orgullo creció más al ver como ella se sorprendía cuando él se deciso por completo de su ropa, una parte de su anatomía ya estaba despierta y deseando el cuerpo frente a él.

De nuevo se coloco sobre Hinata mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus senos, los suspiros y gemidos se hicieron presentes de nuevo al estar los dos cuerpos juntos de nuevo, tanto de Hinata como de Neji al sentir su piel contra la de él, los seno de Hinata rosaban y acariciaban el pecho de Neji y eso solo hacia que la excitación creciera más.

Neji roso su intimidad con la de Hinata mientras le besaba el cuello y noto como es que ella se estremecía y acariciaba con más fuerza su espalda y bajaba hasta su cadera. De pronto Neji fue el que dejo escapar un grito de placer al sentir las frágiles y delicadas manos de Hinata sobre su miembro erecto.

Con un suave movimiento Hinata acariciaba el rígido y excitado miembro de Neji mientras lo escuchaba gemir y cerrar los ojos por el placer. Aunque en un principio lo dudo, decidió tomar uno de los tantos consejos que leyó en una revista que le presto Ino "Como satisfacer a un hombre", parecía que los consejos eran reales y que ahora podía hacer disfrutar a Neji, tanto como ella disfrutaba sus caricias.

-N-Neji- sin dejar su labor, Hinata llamo la atención de su marido, ya que también recordó un consejo de su amiga rubia, además de su regalo. –U-Usa p-protección- sintió como él se alejaba un poco de ella y la miraba a los ojos. –P-Por favor- sabía que su cara estaba más que roja, pero aun así debía de pedírselo.

-¿Quieres que me proteja?- clavo sus ojos en los de ella, deseaba sentirla al natural, pero si ella deseaba cuidarse, accedería a sus peticiones -¿Por qué?- aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera una explicación.

-N-No q-quiero e-embarazarme a-aun- se sentía incomoda al hablar con Neji de eso, pero estando desnuda en la cama de su marido y con él encima, no le dejo de otra.

La mirada de Neji se serró un poco, no había pensado en hijos aun, pero en definitiva le gustaría tenerlos con Hinata, aunque si ella no los deseaba todavía, tendría que aceptarlo. Se inclino hasta su oído mientras comenzaba a besarlo y morderlo suavemente.

-Esta bien- fue un susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

Al oírlo, Hinata busco con la mirada la bolsa que Ino le había dado, pero no recordaba donde quedo después de que Neji la había besado, se levanto un poco de su lugar y la miro tirada a un lado de la cama, no muy lejos de ella, se separo de Neji y la recogió sacando el primero que encontró.

Al entregárselo a Neji, noto como es que él la miraba, ya que no solo noto el que ella le daba, si no todos los demás que había en la bolsa.

-N-No p-preguntes- bajo la mirada y espero a que él se lo pusiera.

Al ver mejor el pequeño preservativo que Hinata le dio, noto que era de sabor fresa, y ultrasensible, según el empaque, se lo coloco bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, nunca creyó que ella fuera así de pervertida, pero eso solo logro que él la deseara aun más.

La tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó por besar sus senos mientras la acercaba a él y a su miembro, con suavidad rosaba la intimidad de Hinata para que ella estuviera lista para él. Con sus manos tocaba cada parte de Hinata, mientras su boca su concentraba en su pecho, cuando lo creyó oportuno, dejo que su miembro entrara poco a poco en Hinata, pero al llegar a la barrera que le impedía seguir su paso, levanto la mirada y trato de ver los ojos de Hinata, pero esta los tenia fuertemente cerrados mientras se sujetaba a las sabanas.

Dejo un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta llegar a sus labios. Cuando ella sintió que él la besaba, abrió sus ojos y le correspondió el beso, llevo sus manos al largo y castaño cabello de él mientras se entretenía con su lengua, fue en eso que sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor entre su entrepierna, dejo los labio de Neji y un grito salió de su garganta, pero de inmediato fue sellado por los labios del castaño.

Neji había atravesado la barrera virginal de Hinata, y sabia que a ella eso le dolería, pero también sabia cuanto lo disfrutaría después. Cayo su grito con un beso mientras le daba tiempo a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella, no quería hacerle daño, pero sentía que no soportaría mucho tiempo inmóvil, la estreches y calidez de Hinata lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Dejo de besarla para tratar de concentrarse y no arruinar el momento, apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras serraba los ojos y luchaba internamente por no moverse hasta que Hinata se lo indicara.

.

.

Fue en eso que sintió como Hinata se movía levemente bajo él mientras era ahora ella quien le besaba el cuello y la barbilla, en ese momento toda señal de cordura o lucidez se fue para darle paso a la lujuria y el deseo.

Comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento en un principio, para seguir con uno mucho más fuerte y agresivo. Con sus manos tomo la cadera de Hinata y la subió un poco, mientras su cadera chocaba una y otra vez contra la de ella.

-Hi…nata- la voz de Neji se volvió ronca y entrecortada, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su mujer.

Lo que ahora estaba experimentando, nunca en su vida lo había experimentado, los movimientos de Neji solo lograban que ella quisiera más, la tímida, callada y tierna Hyuuga, se murió en el momento en el que Neji la proclamo como su mujer.

Siguió cada movimiento que Neji hacía como si fuera parte de una coreografía que sabia a la perfección, sus cuerpos parecían ser uno solos, el sudor que los cubría se mezclaba con el del otro mientras sus gritos se hacían uno mismo.

El momento culminante estaba llegando para ambos, y eso se notaba en las contracciones que Hinata tenia sobre el miembro de Neji, así que se inclino para quedar recostado sobre ella, beso una vez más sus labios mientras sentía como ella ya había llegado a su clímax, dio unas cuantas embestidas más y él llego a su orgasmo, sin salir de ella se dio un tiempo a sentir de nuevo ese cuerpo que ahora era de él bajo sus manos, sentía la respiración de Hinata sobre su cuello, y sabia que ella sentía la de él, así que salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

Estaban agotados, pero no podían negar que les había gustado demasiado la experiencia de haber sido uno solo.

-Te amo- esas dos palabras salieron de los labios de Hinata, mientras buscaba los brazos de su marido para refugiarse en ellos.

-Yo también te amo- se deciso del preservativo usado y acurruco a Hinata entre sus brazos, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo junto a él, el olor de su cabello en su nariz, en definitiva no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera la que tena en brazos.

Beso su cabeza mientras la cubría con una frazada y tapaba un poco la desnudez de ambos. La respiración de la chica comenzaba a hacerse más pausada y tranquila, señal de que pronto se dormiría.

-Recuerda que aun tenemos que probar todos los demás- antes de que ella se durmiera, Neji decidió jugar un poco con su esposa, quería comprobar si era de nuevo la chica tímida, o la mujer que tuvo hace momentos entre sus brazos. -¿Te gusto la fresa?-

Hinata no levanto la mirada para toparse con la Neji, pero sentía como los colores subían a su rostro, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de probar todos los sabores y colores de preservativos con él.

-Cuando quieras- se levanto y beso los labios de Neji, en definitiva la chica tímida, muere cuando la mujer sale.

Con una sonrisa, Neji le correspondió el beso mientras volvían con el juego de caricias y besos que los llevaría de nuevo a "ser uno solo".

.

.

.

,

**Fin……………….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero y la historia haya sido de su agrado, como ya saben es mi primer NejiHina, y lo tome como parte de un reto, ojala y no me haya quedado tan horrible n///n, lo hice con cariño para las admiradoras de esta pareja.**

**.**

**.**

**Trate de hacer el lemon lo más sexy, romántico y apasionado que pude, es la primera vez que hago uno así, por lo general los hago más light y superficiales, pero para este quise esmerarme un poco más, espero no haber caído en lo vulgar y corriente, pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en su review.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme, espero y este no sea mi único fic NejiHina, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga inspiración, hare otro.**

**Contestare personalmente a cada uno de sus review que me manden en este capitulo.**

*******uchihyu****: **_Gracias por escribir y espero la historia haya sido de tu agrado._

*******gorath089****: **_Esperó este sea tu capitulo favorito, gracias por escribir._

*******Yukime Hiwatari****: **_Como veras escribí lemon, si no puse un KibaIno, o metí a Tenten, era por que solo quería enfocarme en Neji y Hinata, espero y aun así te guste._

*******dika no sora****: **_Espero y el lemon te haya gustado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno me despido no sin antes darles las gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras a mi fic, gracias por escribir y apoyarme en mi nueva faceta NejiHina.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayonara. Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte:**

_**Hitomi_Black_dark**_


End file.
